


You're The Only One

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: The one where she’s like ‘profile me again, you’ll wish you hadn’t’ to Morgan





	You're The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Emily hadn’t meant to bite Morgan’s head off. She was justifiably under extreme stress now that Ian Doyle was back in the picture, and two of her colleagues had already been found murdered. She didn’t need someone she trusted to work with, to profile her. She needed to leave, and the sooner she did, the better. She knew her team wouldn’t be safe unless she took the fight directly to Doyle. 

So she quickly packed what she would need, finished charging the burner phones she bought three years ago, and went to see you. You were the only one she could trust, and you too, liked to live below the radar.

In case things ever went to shit, the two of you could easily leave and get out. You never had to leave the house for work because you were a mechanic who worked out of her own garage. A skill that has continued to prove useful as of late. 

You didn’t even need to turn around. You knew it was her. 

“Affari o piacere?”  **[Business or pleasure?]**

“È sempre un piacere quando sono con te, Y/N.“  **[It’s always a pleasure when I’m with you, Y/N.]**

“Still as smooth as the day you first kissed me.”

Emily closed your garage door before moving in on you. She wrapped her arms around you, and you slightly turned around to kiss her.

“What do you need, my love?”

Emily looked at you in a way that she knew she was right to trust you all those years ago and even now. You were the only one she thought about when she was undercover as Doyle’s lover. 

“Ho bisogno di un'auto che non possa essere rintracciata.”  **[I need a car that cannot be traced.]**

You slip out of her grasp, reluctantly and move over to a secret compartment on your workbench. You take two keys out.

“La prima chiave è per l'auto nella parte posteriore. Il secondo è per quello che userai per arrivare al tuo passato. È un SUV. È dove abbiamo fatto l'amore in quel terribile hotel.”  **[The first key is for the car in the back. The second is for what you will use to get to your past. It’s an SUV. It’s where we made love in that terrible hotel.]**

“Thank you, Y/N. I promise when this is all over, we can focus on our present and our future. After this, I won’t let the past get in the way of us.”

“I know, Emily. I’m holding you to that promise. Now go.”

Emily kisses you as though it’s the last time she’ll see you, and she’s right in a way. She couldn’t foresee that it would be at least a year before she saw you again. Before Doyle was finally out of your lives for good. So she kisses you like it’s the last time. She gives you a proper goodbye kiss because you’re the only one she has ever loved and ever cared for in such a way. 

“Grazie per il piacere, Y/N”.  **[Thanks for the pleasure, Y/N.]**

“Il piacere era tutto mio, amore mio.”  **[The pleasure was all mine, my love.]**


End file.
